


Indistinguishable

by SilverLynxx



Series: Rush Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: James doesn't know what his feelings are doing, Launt, M/M, Rathunt - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> First kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indistinguishable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [Elsa-Pataky](http://elsa-pataky.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr

The feeling had been with James for weeks. It was a squirmy-warm sensation in his chest that was frequently accompanied by an ardent compulsion James couldn’t identify. But it made his skin itch all the same.

It was often dormant, but sometimes it stirred slowly into existence. Other times it awoke with such ferocity that it put James on edge. He took to silencing it with alcohol or sex, repeatedly and in abundance. Both seemed to make the feeling go away, like they doused the strange sensation the same way water doused fire. But for some reason it left an ache in its place that was just as indistinct, and James couldn’t decide which was worse.

It was over a period of time that James began to notice that the itch, the unnamed impulse, got worse when Niki was around. Then it was when he was mentioned. Until it reached the point James felt restless even when Niki was just a fleeting thought.

When they stood at their separate pits and James could see Niki, standing with his ridiculous glasses shielding his eyes and overbite still hilariously obvious from across the grid, the warmth would flicker unbidden in his stomach, and James would promptly flee to the grassy side-lines to vomit.

The feeling would be there when he placed above Niki on the podium, and when he looked down to see the muted fury on the Austrian's ratty little face as he popped the champagne and celebrated. It would remain, swelling and prompting, until Niki upped and left. Yet when Niki stood a place above James, looking down with a toothy smirk and his glasses balanced on his nose, his skin prickled and his heart would hammer against his ribs. James wanted to grab him and do…do _something_. But he didn’t know _what_.

Lost, and too embarrassed to seek help about his problem, especially with Bubbles’ response to his last Niki-related phone call in mind, James took to evasion. He kept to the McLaren pits, dodged any Ferrari red overalls among the drivers, and most importantly, he avoided Niki Lauda.

It worked well for a time, if James ignored the pangs of tightness in his chest, and the perpetual low moods that hit him that no amount of alcohol or sex seemed capable of fixing.

What he didn’t expect was for Niki to come find him.

James was sat on the floor of the empty McLaren garage when he did, leant back against his car as he listlessly flicked his lighter open and shut. When the clatter of the garage door rang through the open space James barely acknowledged it, he merely huffed and rolled his head to the side.  
  
“I thought you bastards were done for the day,” he called.

“Hunt”.

James was scrambling to his bare feet in an instant, turning to see Niki standing expectantly on the opposite side of the McLaren. “Ratty! What brings you to the garage of champions?” James beamed, fighting to ignore the strange and sudden fluttering in his chest.

“You’ve been avoiding me, James. Why?” Niki’s bluntness was as refreshing as it was disconcerting, and whilst his stance was casual with his hands in his pockets, his brow was notably creased, troubled.

“Avoiding you? Nonsense, I’ve been training! You know, working, like you’re always insisting I don’t do enough of,” James replied with a boyish grin. His smile faltered and he took a minute step back when Niki rounded the front of the car, tilting his head back so he could look up at James without the brim of his hat obscuring his view.

“It is funny, apparently you have been working hard, and yet there is no noticeable improvement to your driving. Quite a conundrum,” Niki replied with a wave of a hand.

James’ smile dropped further when the familiar prickle of irritation crept along his skin, and the heat and unnamed urge he hadn’t felt for the last four weeks began to simmer in his chest, growing hot and demanding.

“You are lying to me, James. Are you scared? Scared that I will beat you this year? Because I will be the first to say that I wi-“

The frantic, nameless desire finally, _finally_ made itself known, and suddenly it was so _clear_. Before James was aware of his actions he was grabbing Niki by his white turtleneck and crashing their lips together in a messy, ravenous kiss. Their hips bumped as Niki was forced back against the McLaren, and this was it, this was the desire that had been plaguing him for months. James’ body was singing and his stomach was fluttering madly as he kissed Niki Lauda senseless.

And Niki was kissing him back, gasping against his mouth and gripping the front of James’ shirt to keep his balance. But James pressed forward, suddenly wanting to be as close to Niki as possible, and Niki was forced to sit on the front of the McLaren or risk being pushed over it. He ended up with James leaning over him, stood between Niki’s spread legs with one hand braced on the car while the other one tangled itself in his curls, angling Niki’s head back so James’ tongue could explore his mouth more thoroughly.

They only managed to separate when Niki placed his hands on James’ shoulders and pushed him back. His lungs were burning and Niki was vaguely aware that he’d lost his hat, but that was unimportant in the grand scheme of things.

“You said your team were finished for today?” Niki asked, slightly breathless. James on the other hand was panting, his body heaving with the adrenaline and his eyes dark with want. It was a beautiful sight.

James nodded, “Yes.”

“ _Gut.”_

Niki pulled James back into a second consuming kiss and ended up pressed flat against the McLaren. They didn’t part again for a good long while.

 


End file.
